


I will protect you [Discontinued]

by ParkerJimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ can all speak english, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Choi Jongho, Multi, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Reader is not Korean, Switch Jeong Yunho, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerJimin/pseuds/ParkerJimin
Summary: Paris knew she would stand out because she was american, but she didn't realize that everyone would know her name. Especially the bad boys of the school, ATEEZ. Jongho and Yunho are two of them. They are the biggest couple in the school.Once Jongho and Yunho came into her life, and they realized what is happening to her, they stop at nothing to protect her.*This is my first ATEEZ fanfic, and I haven't been stanning them for long, so bare with me please
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue and Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completely thought this story through, so bare with me. Comment what you think!!!

**~Prologue~**

I fell on the floor as my mother started beating me. I was completely helpless, and I thought Jongho and Yunho were gone. But, I could feel a knife going through my arm, and I screamed. My stepdad slapped me across the face and said "Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore. You aren't polyamorous, you're just a fucking slut." I could smell his alcohol-ridden breath burning through my nose, and making my eyes water. I tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"Jongho! Yunho!" I screamed, and my mom duct taped my mouth. "You're being too goddamn noisy. Accept that you're never coming out of this house alive." She kicked me in the stomach, and I heard a door slam open. I was barely conscious, but I could make out Jongho and Yunho. My muffled screams were getting weaker, and I closed my eyes. Someone pulled the duct tape off of my mouth, and I opened my eyes. It was Yunho. He got me to my feet, and I held onto him for dear life.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Yunho yelled while drying my tears.

"She's a whore, slut, and a liar! She should be dead!" My mother yelled at them.

"Paris is a beautiful, smart, talented, and kind young women. How dare you hurt her?" Jongho held onto me so we could leave.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter?!" My stepdad yelled at Jongho.

"She's not living here anymore, and for fuck sake, she's 17." Yunho yelled and slammed the door.

**~Profiles~**

Name: Paris Gray

Age: 17

Nationality: American, British

Family: Mom, Stepdad (Birth father passed away)

Best attribute: Her 158 IQ 

Sexuality: Polyamorous, Pansexual

Status: Single (Until later in the story)

Name: Choi Jongho

Age: 19

Nationality: South Korean

Family: Mom, Dad, Younger brother

Best attribute: His extrovert personality

Sexuality: Polyamorous, Pansexual

Status: Taken

Name: Jeong Yunho

Age: 19 (Not his real age, which is 21)

Nationality: South Korean

Family: Mom, dad, Younger brother

Best attribute: His fighting skills

Sexuality: Polyamorous, Bisexual

Status: Taken


	2. New kid

I was in the middle of a decent dream, when I felt cold water being splashed in my face. My eyes shot open, and I give a death stare to my stepdad. "Get up, whore. You're going to school." He slammed my door shut, scaring the living hell out of me.

You may be wondering "Who the hell is this kid? Why should we care?". Well, I'm Paris Gray. I'm 17, and the only thing I have in this world is my abusive mom and stepdad. My birth father and my older brother, Parker, died in America during a hurricane, and I was sent to South Korea by the government to live with my mom and her husband of 10 years. Both of them are alcoholics, and my stepdad is a drug addict. I have no other family, and I have no way out.

I get out of my bed to see a terrible-looking teenager in the mirror. I ignore the fact that my face was bruised and my eyes were red, and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, and put on the outfit I chose the night before, which was a black long-sleeved shirt and leggings. I put my purple hair in a bun, and did my makeup. I tried to cover up the bruises I was given the night before, and succeeded.

I went back to my room, grabbed my bookbag, and ran downstairs. I snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and snuck out the door.

Once I got to school, I went to find my locker since I was given my schedule a week ago. I noticed that all the students were staring at me, and I realized that I was the only non-asian kid here. I ignored the stares, and found my locker. I noticed that I was surrounded by eight lockers, and they belonged to eight boys. The lockers had nametags on them, and I read the ones closest to me. "Jongho . . . Yunho?" I read to myself. Weird names. 

All eight boys went to their lockers at once, and they noticed me standing at mine. I wanted to say something, but i didn't think that they spoke english. So, i just decided to keep to myself. I walked to my first class, and I noticed that I was the first one there. The teacher was sitting at his desk, and I waved to get his attention. "Oh! Hello. Are you the new student?" He asked. I nodded, and he pointed to an empty seat. "Do you have any questions before the others get here?" He asked. "Yes. I don't speak Korean, so will that be an issue?" He shook his head, and I exhaled in relief. I went to my seat, and started writing a response in case I had to introduce myself.

When the class was full, I noticed that I was sitting in between the eight boys. They noticed it, too, and started whispering to each other in Korean.

**~Jongho POV~**

Me and the rest of ATEEZ stepped into our first class, and noticed the girl again. It was weird, first at our lockers, then in our classes. I shrugged off the thought, and sat beside her. Seonghwa realized that she wasn't asian, and freaked out. "Guys, who is this kid?" He asked. "Is she new?" Hongjoong asked also. "I don't think she can understand us." Yeosang pointed to her. The teacher stood up, and we got quiet. 

"Class, we have a new student. She can't speak korean well, so give her time. Until then, please try to speak english when addressing her." He pointed to the girl next to me, and she stood up. She was fucking HOT. Yunho thought the same thing I was thinking, and he winked at me. 

"Hello. My name is Paris Gray, and I am from America." She said in perfect korean. My eyes got huge. She must be hella smart if she is american and can speak Korean that well. "Can you tell us a little bit about yourself since none of your peers have been outside of the country?" Mr. Kim asked. "Yes. I am 17, my dad and my older brother died in America because of a hurricane, and I don't really talk that much." She sat back down, and covered her head with her hood. Before she did, I noticed that she had bruises on her face and neck. I tried to ask her why, but Mr. Kim started teaching.

**~Paris POV~**

When lunch time rolled around, I followed the crowd to the lunchroom. It was very noisy, and it gave me a headache. I found an empty table, and sat down. Apparently, in Korea, you have to earn the right to sit down, because I was pushed out of the chair by a girl who was older than me. "Why the hell do you think you can sit at my table?" She asked while trying to beat me up. "I didn't know that this was your table, I'm new here." I answered calmly. She kicked me in the stomach with her high heel, and blood started coming out of my mouth. She found this funny, and kept doing it. 

I noticed that the eight boys were coming towards where we were. "Soojin, what the fuck are you doing?" One of them asked. "Mingi, I was showing the little bitch that she can't sit here." The girl started flirting with the one she called Mingi. I felt four strong arms pull me to my feet, and I was shocked. It was, if I remember correctly, Jongho and Yunho.

"I'm Jongho, and that's my boyfriend Yunho." The guy to my left pointed to himself and the other boy. "What the-" Soojin started walking back towards me, but she couldn't. I put my hood back up, and got out of the lunchroom as fast as I could. "Paris!" I heard, and I couldn't believe that Jongho remembered my name.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, and locked myself in a stall. It has been one hell of a first day, and I haven't even made a friend. How much of an introvert can one person be. It fascinates me on how much I can keep to myself, but people still find my weakness, which is being abused. It brings back painful memories to when me and Parker were very young, and our mom would beat us until we had to be taken to the ER. That's when my dad found her having sex with another man, and we moved to America from London. SHe moved to Korea with the guy, and that's her husband. 

I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if I come home with the damage from Soojin on me. I don't think I would make it through the night. 


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, you're still here?! Awesome!! Comment what you think!!

I slipped through the door when I got home, careful to not trip the alarm. I tried to tiptoe to my room, but I held my breath as my mom walked over to me. "Guess who didn't go get me and her dad their beer." She asked as she slapped the hell out of me. My butt landed on the floor, and she kicked me in the stomach. She found it satisfying to watch me bleed, but I didn't. I just layed there, completely unconscious. She kicked me again, and left me without making sure I was even alive.

I woke up a couple hours later. I wasn't in the floor, I was laying in my bed. I checked my phone, and I had a message. It was from an unknown number. It could be someone from school playing a prank, or something. But, I answered anyway.

**???:** Hello, are you Paris?

**Paris:** Yes. Who is this?

**???:** This is Jongho

**???:** and Yunho

**Paris:** Oh, you're the two i kept bumping into!!

* **Paris changed ???'s name to Jongho  
*Paris changed ???'s name to Yunho**

**Jongho:** Thanks. So, how come you didn't talk to anyone?

**Paris:** I didn't know if you guys spoke english

**Yunho:** Well, you spoke korean really well.

**Paris:** That was something I translated while I was waiting for class to start

**Jongho:** Wow. Really?

**Yunho:** You must be hella smart to be able to translate one of the hardest languages to learn

**Paris:** According to my family, I'm dumb as hell

**Jongho:** Don't listen to your family.

***Jongho added Seonghwa, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, Yeosang**

**Jongho:** This is for if you want someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, anything

**Mingi:** Are we letting her into ATEEZ, Hongjoong?

**Hongjoong:** Let's wait to do it in person.   
**Hongjoong:** Paris, do you want to be friends with the eight of us?

**Jongho:** Preferably me and Yunho.

**Paris:** I heard you eight were the bad boys of the school

**Yeosang:** We'll be very nice towards you. Two of us really like you

**Yunho:** Yeosang, don't forget. We live in the same house.  
 **Yunho:** I will personally come down that hallway with a fucking knife

**Paris:** wow

**Wooyoung:** Just wait until you come over one day. One of us will most likely be bleeding.

**San:** Or fucking a guy, or girl

**Paris:** gross

**Mingi:** We should be used to it, but San never fails to give Yunho involuntary insomnia and surprise us

**Yunho:** Speaking of that, we should TRY to get some sleep  
 **Yunho:** Before San brings another girl in

**San:** Nope. I am girl-free tonight

**Paris:** Alright. See you all tomorrow

**~Yunho POV~**

I laid down my phone to see Jongho fanboying over her. I couldn't blame him. "Jesus christ, I'm in love." Me and Jongho said at the same time. We looked at each other, shocked at the fact that we were thinking the same thing. I kissed his cheek, and turned the lights off.


	4. Friends

I woke up with a sudden excitement. I checked my phone for any messages, and I had two from Jongho and Yunho. "Good morning, princess!!" They said. "Now I know why I'm excited." I said as I went to do my morning routine. After I got done, I went to my closet. I chose a nice black shirt, black jeans, and a blue hoodie.

I texted Jongho to see if he could give me a ride.

**Paris:** Are you guys on your way to school?

**Jongho:** Yeah, why?

**Paris:** I was gonna see if you could swing by my house. If not, that's alright.

**Hongjoong:** Of course. You'll have to sit in the back, but we have space.

**Paris:** Thank you guys so much!!

**Mingi:** Anything for the only person that trusts us!

**Yeosang:** Send us your address, and I'll come and get you.

**Yunho:** Be there in five.

I put my phone in my bag, and snuck out the door. My mom and stepdad were already getting high, so they were eating everything in the goddamn house. 

**~Yeosang POV~**

"Has she sent her location, Jongho?" I asked since I was driving. "Yeah. Turn right, and it should be her." He pointed to the road. I saw her standing outside of a nice house, and I honked the horn a little bit. She noticed us, and waved. I unlocked the door, and she climbed into the very back with Mingi. It was silent for a few minutes, and then San decided to play some music. It was an english song, and we started singing along. Even Paris got into it, and we stopped singing so we could listen to her. I was shocked that she could rap.

**~Jongho POV~**

I was astonished at how well she could sing. And when the high note came, all of us thought she wouldn't hit it. But she did!! "What the fuck was that?" Seonghwa yelled from the seat in front of me. Since the van was an eight-seater, she was sitting on Yunho's lap, and his face made me laugh my ass off. Then he kissed her cheek, which caught her off guard. "Jongho, he's cheating on you." Mingi jokes. I glance at them, and notice her cheeks. They were cherry red. "Oooh, Paris is catching feelings!" Hongjoong smirked.

Once we got to school, we all walked in together. Paris was walking next to me, so I decided to hold her hand. She blushed, and I pulled her hood down. Her purple hair blew a little bit because of the AC, which made her hotter. I stared at Yunho for assistance, and he gave me the fanboy look. My eyes then went to her neck. It was red, with lines around it, like she was choked or something. I wanted to ask, but I didn't know how to put it. 

While we were going to our lockers, Soojin and her gang decided to fight Paris. She pinned her to a locker, and started beating the hell out of her. The crazy thing is, Paris didn't scream or fight back, she just took it. Once Soojin realized that Paris wasn't reacting the way she wanted her to, she kicked her in the stomach and left. 

**~Paris POV~**

I slid down the locker, blood gushing out of my mouth. I was in so much pain, and I looked dead. All of ATEEZ rushed to help me, and some teachers that were passing by also came to see if I was okay. Everyone was afraid of Soojin, for this reason. 

"Paris, can you hear me?" Jongho asked, shaking me like crazy. I nodded my head briefly, and he carefully pulled me up. A single tear left my cheek, and I lost consciousness. Jongho picked me up since I was shorter than him, and that's all I remember.

**~Jongho POV~**

I picked her up, and the teacher said to get her to the emergency room. She lost a lot of blood, so she lost consciousness. I was scared. Even though we just met her, it feels like she's been with us since the beginning, and we deeply trust her. 

We drove to the emergency room, and got a doctor as quick as we could. When we were coming through the door, the receptionist looked at Paris, and immediately got us a room. Me and Yunho went with her, and the rest stayed in the waiting room. "Will she be okay?" Yunho asked. "Lets see when we get into the room, Yunho." I whispered. 

We got to the room, and she was already awake. "Alright. Paris Gray, correct?" The doctor asked as he stuck her with a needle to transport blood. She nodded, and I noticed more bruises on her arms and legs. "Hey, sir. Can you tell me why she has all those bruises?" I asked while staring at her. "Paris, do you want to answer that question, or would you like me to look at your file since you're still a minor?" The doctor asked, and I remembered that she isn't 18. "Neither. I'm just clumsy, and that's it." She answered suspiciously. "Sure. Well, take these, and make sure you stay away from Park Soojin." He said, and pulled the needles out of her arm. SHe didn't flinch, and I got really suspicious.

She held onto my arm, and we walked to where the rest of ATEEZ was. Everyone started hugging her, and I looked at Hongjoong. He nodded, and I got everyone's attention. "Okay. Paris, we were wondering if . . . you would be interested in becoming the ninth and final member of ATEEZ." Mingi held up a jacket, and she looked at me in awe. "Of course. I deeply trust and care about you eight." She hugged me and Yunho. "Especially you two. I know you do, don't deny it. You said it in the group chat." She whispered. Mingi handed her the jacket, and we did a group hug. 

And after that night, everything went downhill for her, with her parents.


	5. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens two months after the Soojin incident.
> 
> I know this chapter was short, but i'll make it up to y'all in the next chapter.

So, I was coming home late from hanging out with Jongho and Yunho. For the past week, I realized that I was in love with them both, and also realized that I am polyamorous. But, the three of us have been talking about dating, since they were dating, and I was single. Anyway, they dropped me off at 11, and I didn't notice that they followed me out of the van. I unlocked the door, and went inside. My mom was on the couch, downing a bottle of vodka, and my stepdad was sharpening knives while drunk. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where the hell have you been?" My stepdad asked. "With my friends. We were talking about dating between the three of us, like a polyamorous relationship." I explained, Once I said the word "Polyamorous", they got angry. My mom turned off the TV, walked over to where I was standing, and slapped the living hell out of me.

I fell on the floor as my mother started beating me. I was completely helpless, and I thought Jongho and Yunho were gone. But, I could feel a knife going through my arm, and I screamed. My stepdad slapped me across the face and said "Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore. You aren't polyamorous, you're just a fucking slut." I could smell his alcohol-ridden breath burning through my nose, and making my eyes water. I tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"Jongho! Yunho!" I screamed, and my mom duct taped my mouth. "You're being too goddamn noisy. Accept that you're never coming out of this house alive." She kicked me in the stomach, and I heard a door slam open. I was barely conscious, but I could make out Jongho and Yunho. My muffled screams were getting weaker, and I closed my eyes. Someone pulled the duct tape off of my mouth, and I opened my eyes. It was Yunho. He got me to my feet, and I held onto him for dear life.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Yunho yelled while drying my tears.

"She's a retard, slut, and a liar! She should be dead!" My mother yelled at them.

"Paris is a beautiful, smart, talented, and kind young women. How dare you hurt her?" Jongho held onto me so we could leave.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter?!" My stepdad yelled at Jongho.

"She's not living here anymore, and for fuck sake, she's 17." Yunho yelled and slammed the door.

I hugged him as tightly as I could, and he cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Why didn't you tell us before??" He asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you," I looked at Jongho. "Both of you." I admitted. They looked at each other, then back at me. "We've been saying that to each other since we met you. I don't know about Yunho, but I will never let you go through that ever again. I will fucking kill anyone who tries to harm you, even if its my best friend."

Jongho walked up to me, and kissed me on the lips. It was a very passionate kiss, and it told me that he really cared about me. I gave in to this gesture, and kissed him back. "Let's get you to your new home. I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Yunho kissed my forehead, and we drove to the ATEEZ house.

I was asleep when we got there, so Jongho woke me up. "Paris, we're here." He whispered, slightly shaking my shoulder. Half-awake, I got out of the car and held onto Yunho as we went inside. I saw Mingi and San walk into the hallway, and they hugged me tightly. I winced in pain, and Mingi looked at Jongho confused. Jongho lifted my hoodie to find a very bruised back. Same for my stomach. "Oh my god!" Mingi yelled, making the other boys come into the room to see what the problem is.

They noticed the bruises, and had the same reaction. "What the hell happened?" Hongjoong asked Yunho. "A very bad case of abuse." Yunho kissed my cheek. Everyone looked at me, then Jongho, then Yunho. "Are all three of you dating?" San asked, and I looked at Jongho for confirmation. He nodded his head, and I said yes. I thought they would kick me out, but they just congratulated us. "We don't really care. San and Mingi bring home threesomes all the time. Also, we support LGBTQ+ people. So, welcome home Paris." Hongjoong held out his hand, and I shook it.

Jongho led me upstairs to his and Yunho's room. I was amazed at the design. "You can sleep in either bed, or switch occasionally." He said as he jumped onto his bed, and Yunho pulled me to his. I fell on my back, and he started kissing me roughly. "Alright, go to bed, you two." Jongho pushed his boyfriend playfully, and I pouted because I was being left out. Jongho noticed my face, and pulled me to his bed. He started spooning me, with me as the little spoon. 

I honestly felt more safe and comfortable with ATEEZ. It was like fate brought me here. But, as soon as Jongho started spooning me, I fell asleep.

**~Jongho POV~**

I was trying to take her shirt off while I was spooning her, but I noticed that she was asleep. I looked at Yunho, and he flipped me off. I carefully got off the bed, and went over to Yunho so he'll quit pouting. I could hear San and Wooyoung in the other room, so I banged my fist on the wall. San stopped, and came to our room.

"Jongho, fuck off. I know you wan-" He noticed Paris sleeping, and I gave him a death stare. "Wake her up, and you won't survive the night." I threatened quietly, and San surrendered back to Wooyoung. I laid my head on my boyfriend's pillow, and I felt a warm hand on my dick. I gasped, and Yunho started taking my pants off while kissing me. I resisted the urge to moan, and Yunho knew it.

**~Author POV~**

Jongho felt a cold tongue on his dick, so he looked down. There was Yunho, laying in between his legs. Yunho bobbed his head up and down, making Jongho moan. They both stopped, and looked in the direction of Jongho's bed. Paris was still asleep, and both sighed in relief. They decided to call it a night, but Wooyoung and San wouldn't. Jongho was half naked, so Yunho walked over to the room beside them, and opened it.

Wooyoung was on the floor, out of breath, and San was in between Wooyoung's thighs, sucking his dick. Yunho just stood there until San noticed that the door was open. He jumped up, accidentally biting Wooyoung. "Get the fuck out!" San yelled, and Yunho just laughed. "We have school in the morning. Stop sucking each other's dicks, and go the hell to sleep." He closed the door, and went back to Jongho. Yunho laid next to his passed out boyfriend, and fell asleep spooning him. 


	6. The last victim of Park Soojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins in Jongho's POV

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. ATEEZ has to wake up at 5:30 in the morning to make sure everyone gets showers, eats, and actually gets up. Since we have a girl that lives here now, we can't just walk around the house with nothing on. And, she has to learn Hongjoong's rules, which is: everyone has to clean after themselves, no starving yourself, and no more than three people having sex at a time. Meaning, we can have threesomes, but no foursomes.

I turned to my left, and saw Yunho sleeping so quietly. I smiled, and turned the light on. Yunho opened his eyes, and I kissed his forehead. "Morning, babe." He grinned, and I got up. I'll wake Paris up last, so I went to wake up the others. I almost got stabbed, but that was Mingi. 

Finally, I went back to my room to wake Paris up. She was so adorable. "Paris~" I caressed her cheek with my finger, and she held it like a baby. I squealed, and Yunho took a picture of it. She opened her blue eyes, and smiled weakly. "Morning, oppa." She whispered, and I picked her up bridal style. "Jongho-ah! Put me down!" She was still half-asleep, so I gave her some coffee. 

She started getting ready, and she came out of the bathroom real quick. "Oppa, I don't have clothes." She admitted, embarrassed as hell. "Check the closet." I was looking at my phone, so she did.

**~Paris POV~**

It was a walk-in closet, so I had to look closely. I mainly saw Yunho's clothes, then I saw a box that said "Paris Clothes". I opened the box, and found a bunch of cool clothes. Out of the clothes that was in there, I chose a pair of black jeans, and stole one of Jongho's white dress shirts. I tucked it in, and walked back into the bedroom, praying to God that Jongho doesn't realize that the shirt is his.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and saw a purple toothbrush still in the box. I also saw a bag that said "For Paris". Jesus, they are spoiling me. I opened the bag, and saw a bunch of basic toiletries. I remembered my "thing", and thought about the fact that I live with eight boys. I closed the bag after getting what I needed, and I felt someone hug my waist. He smelled like my shirt, so I assumed it was Jongho. 

"Can I help you?" I asked blankly. "Yes. Who said you could wear my shirt that is obviously too big for you?" He answered my question with another question. I gulped, thinking he was gonna hit me. "Sorry. I won't do it again." I apologized, and he just laughed. "You can wear my dress shirts. I have too many, and now I know what you like." He kissed my cheek, and left so I could finish getting ready. I sprayed some of Yunho's cologne, and went downstairs so the boys could have their privacy.

**~Yunho POV~**

"Babe, what're we gonna do about prom?" I asked when Paris left. "What do you mean? I mean, we can go, or we can stay here and threesome the fuck outta her." Jongho noticed that Paris sprayed my cologne, and got jealous. "On **my** fucking shirt." He mumbled. "What?" I asked, then I smelled it, too. "Don't be jelly, babe." I pecked his cheek, and went to go get ready. I went to take a shower, and I noticed Jongho getting in with me. It was not unusual, so I just did what I had to do. I realized that he was already horny when he tried to give himself a hand job. Me being a top, I stopped him. "It's too early for that, babe. If you be good, I'll pleasure you during free period." He agreed, so we finished up.

When both of us were ready, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. Jongho was still pouting, so I had to remind him of his promise. He held my hand, and I swear to god, he was in little space. And it was fucking adorable if he wasn't. I noticed Paris sitting at the counter, looking through her phone. I got closer, and I saw a single tear run down her cheek. Jongho saw it too, and I went to see what was wrong. It was on Instagram, and it was a picture of me, Jongho, and her from last night. It had an awful comment on it, and twenty people responded with the same amount of hate. I hugged her from behind, and she squeezed my hand. 

"What did I do to her?" She whispered to herself, and I heard it. "Baby, absolutely nothing. You're perfect." Jongho and I assured her, and she turned around. "What would I do without you two?" She laughed, and I think about all the things that would be the reality. "Babe, you'd still be with those people, and you might have been dead." I stated, and she just sat there. "Right." She turned back around to get back on her phone. I took it from her so she could eat. I went to the stove, and cooked something for everyone. 

"How the hell are you such a good cook, Yunho?" San asked while shoving some kimchi in his mouth. "Living with you, Mr. Let Me Suck Wooyoung's Cock at 2 am." I exposed him to everyone. His face turned as red as the kimchi he was eating. Wooyoung just ignored me, and continued to eat. By now, it was 7:00, so we had to leave. "Don't forget. Seniors have their prom shit today, and Juniors have a chemistry test." Hongjoong said, looking at Jongho when he said "chemistry" because Paris doesn't take chemistry. "Lets go, guys." I said, and gave Paris her phone back.

**~Paris POV~**

When we got to school, we stopped at our lockers to grab our stuff for first period. Soojin came over to flirt with Mingi, and I just tried to avoid her. Then, when she knew that Mingi wasn't interested, she moved onto Jongho. She moved her hand through his hair, and my blood boiled. I never was really jealous of girls who messed with what was mine, but seeing Soojin run her hands through his hair made me so pissed. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she smirked. I noticed her hand move down his body, to the point where I snapped. "Um, excuse me, bitch. I think you are touching what belongs to me." I pulled her arm off of him, and she slapped the hell out of me.

The impact of her hand hitting my face made me fall to the floor. Seonghwa and Yeosang helped me stand, and she got in my face. "Watch your tone when you're speaking to me, whore. You might get hurt again." She said, and I tried to attack her. "You must be thinking of yourself when you called me a whore, you piece of shit." I had enough of this girl. She got back in my face. "Just wait until we're alone, and we'll see who the piece of shit is." She pulled my hair, and I fell back on the floor. Jongho gave her a death stare, and she walked off with her minions.

"It's fine, she can't break me more than I already am." I grabbed my books, and ran to first period. Everyone followed me, knowing that I would probably kill Soojin if it wasn't a serious crime.

**~Hongjoong POV~**

When we got to first period, I couldn't help but look at Paris. She looked like she didn't sleep, and she was still pissed because of what Soojin did to Jongho. Speaking of Jongho, he texted me.

**Private Chat: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong**

**Jongho:** Can I ask you a question? It's about her.

**Hongjoong:** Alright, what is it?

**Jongho:** If me or Yunho were to ask her to prom, who would be better at doing it, and how?

**Hongjoong:** Honestly, I would think about how to stop Soojin before I would think about prom.  
 **Hongjoong:** If you don't, you won't **have** anyone to ask to prom.

**Jongho:** Why?

**Hongjoong:** Soojin's gonna try to kill her during the assembly for seniors, when we're not there to help her.

**Jongho:** I'm not a senior, but I have an English test during the assembly. Paris has free period.

**Hongjoong:** Bro, you're screwed.  
 **Hongjoong:** Stop texting, the teacher is suspicious  
  


I put my phone away, and Paris moved next to me, since there's no one sitting in the seat next to me. She held onto my arm, and I could feel my cheeks getting red. I could also smell Yunho's cologne on her shirt. I tried to concentrate throughout the class.

Once class was over, there was an announcement over the PA system. "All seniors must report to the gymnasium for prom preparations. Juniors can return to their regular schedules." It said, and I looked at Paris. Her face was pale, so I got concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her jacket hood back. "Nothing." She said, and stopped at her locker. I had to go to the gym, so I had to leave her.

**~Jongho POV~**

I was finished taking my English test, and I was on my phone. I saw a text in the group chat from Yunho to me.

**Yunho:** Jongho, where are you?

**Jongho:** English, why?

**Yunho:** Want me to fulfill my promise?

**Jongho:** Really? Hell yeah!

**Hongjoong:** Seriously, Yunho?

**Yunho:** Yes. Jongho, meet me at your locker.

**Jongho:** You don't have to tell me twice!

**Mingi:** Gross

I put my phone away, and asked to go to the bathroom. After getting permission, I made my way to my locker. Paris was standing at hers, listening to music and organizing the inside of her locker. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she jumped. I started laughing, and she flipped me off without even looking to see who it was. I took her earbuds from her, and she turned around. I kissed her, and she kissed me back with the same amount of passion. 

"Jongho!" I heard. I turned around, and Yunho was standing in front of the all-gender bathroom. "You coming, or will I have to drag you in here?" He walked over to us, and kissed Paris on the cheek. "Oh lord." Paris rolled her eyes, and Yunho smirked. "I'll deal with you tonight, Ms. Gray." He threatened seductively, and she shut up. Yunho grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the bathroom. 

**~Paris POV~**

I went back to what I was doing, and Soojin came and slammed my locker door shut. "What the hell?" I yelled, and she grabbed my hair. "I didn't forget, you little bitch." She dragged me into the girls bathroom, and pushed me into the big stall. I backed against the wall, and she punched me in the face. I felt blood start to run out of my nose, and she kept doing it. I thought m nose was broken for a second. Thank god I had a jacket on, or Jongho would kill me. But, that was the least of my concerns.

Soojin kicked me in the stomach, and I hit the floor. "What is it with people and kicking me in the stomach?" I choked out, and she kicked me again. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me, and a teacher did. I heard the bathroom door open, and the teacher unlocked the stall. She grabbed Soojin, and dragged her out. My phone was on the other side of the stall for some reason, so I tried to crawl to get to it.

**~Yunho POV~**

I threw Jongho into the last stall, and locked the door. "Aren't we horny?" He asked sarcastically. I looked down, and smirked. I pinned him against the wall, and started kissing him aggressively. He put his hand on my bulge, and I put my hand on his, making him rub it. I groaned quietly, and he tried to pull my pants off. I didn't know if we were gonna get caught, so I went to the main door and locked it.

I went back to the stall, and locked the door. Jongho had his shirt off, so I took off mine. I started kissing him again, this time with tongue. He pulled my belt off, and I did the same. We acted in unison and pulled off each other's pants and boxers. I couldn't contain myself, and I bent down. I wrapped my mouth around his cock, and started to suck it. He moaned, and I went faster. "B-baby, I'm gonna cum." He said in between moaning. "Hearing your moans is making me close, too." I stopped sucking, and he pouted. I started giving him a blow job. He moaned louder, and I covered his mouth with my free hand. I started going deeper, and I heard a buzz.

Jongho got a buzz, too. I assumed it was from the group chat, so I had to let go of Jongho's dick. I opened the group chat, and I had 11 messages.

**Yeosang:** Who's going to prom?

**Mingi:** Me **  
Seonghwa:** Me  
 **Wooyoung** : Me **  
San:** Me

**Hongjoong:** What about the maknaes?

**Yeosang:** Haven't heard from them, even though I heard moans and screams in the all-gender and girls bathroom.

**Mingi:** The three of them can't be in two different places, fucking each other

**Yunho:** Why do you need us?

**Seonghwa:** Where's Paris?

**Paris:** Help me

**Jongho:** What happened?!

**Paris:** One word, Soojin.

**San:** Alright, smart ass

**Paris:** Jongho, you're lucky I'm wearing a jacket.

**Jongho:** Paris, where are you?

***Silence***

**Yunho:** Paris?

**Seonghwa:** Someone check the girls room. Yeosang, you're a fucking genius.

**Yeosang:** You say that now, and call me retarded at home. 

**Seonghwa:** Pardon me, bitch? I gave you a fucking compliment, asshole.

**Yunho:** Stop fighting and go help her!

**Wooyoung:** You're her boyfriend, why can't you?

**Jongho:** Me and him are doing something.

**Hongjoong:** San, go get her.

**San:** Why me?

**Hongjoong:** Do it, or you'll sleep outside tonight.

**San:** Fine.

I put the phone down, and started to put my clothes back on. Jongho did the same, and I knew she must be hurt if she didn't answer me. 

**~San POV~**

I was coming back from the gym, so I ran to find the bathroom. It was near our lockers, so it was fairly easy to find. I pushed open the door, and walked in front of each stall. I looked at the last stall, and saw a pair of shoes. I knocked on the stall door, and she unlocked the door. I looked at her, and immediately panicked. Her nose was dripping blood, and she was barely breathing. 

"Paris, are you okay?!" I placed my palm on her cheek, and she flinched. She was holding her stomach, and tears started falling down her face. "What is it with people and kicking me in the stomach?" She whispered, and I called Jongho. I told him where I was, and he rushed into the restroom. So did the rest of ATEEZ.

"Holy shit!" Mingi ran to the stall, and Paris tried to stand. I held onto her waist, and she walked over to the sink. Yunho whispered something into her ear, and she started washing the blood off her face. "Soojin got expelled." Yeosang said, showing his phone to us. It was on the news.

"We can all have peace, and Paris can stop getting beat up. I do not want to go to the ER again." Yunho handed me her phone, and she tried to walk out of the bathroom. "Do you want to head home?" I heard, and she must have said yes, because he said that we should head home. I wasn't complaining, but at least this won't happen again.

We checked out at the office, and Mingi picked her up. She must have been in a lot of pain, because she passed out in his arms. 


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts in 3rd person, just a heads up.

When they got home, Paris was still asleep in Mingi's arms. Yunho was concerned, and Jongho thought it was adorable. Jongho took his sleeping girlfriend from Mingi, and walked into the house. 

**~Mingi POV~**

When we got home, I still had Paris in my arms. I was honestly getting concerned because she hasn't moved. "Paris, wake up." I whispered, and she didn't answer me. "Paris." I said louder, and she still didn't answer me. "Yunho, your girlfriend's dead." I joked, and he just shook his head. "She has been abused and beaten for the past six months. What do expect, Mingi?" He growled, and I shut up. "Come on, I have homework to do." Yeosang pushed us out of the car, and Jongho took Paris from me.

**~Paris POV~**

I was starting to wake up, when I felt someone put me on a couch. My back was still terribly bruised, so it hurt like hell. "Should we take her to the hospital?" I heard. "No, we have stuff here to help her." I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Jongho sitting in the floor beside the couch. "Jongho?" I whispered, and he heard me. "Paris, you're awake!" He hugged me, and I felt the impact. 

"Jongho, you're hurting her." Yunho pulled him off of me, and I fell back onto the couch. "Why is it always me that gets hurt?" I whispered to myself, but Hongjoong heard me. "Because you're fragile and sweet. Now that Soojin is gone, we won't have these incidents again." He explained, and I sighed in relief. "Alright. We have homework to do, so everyone to their rooms. Yunho, keep an eye on Paris. And no sexual activity until after dinner, San." Hongjoong gave his orders, and everyone obeyed. "Maybe if you feel better, I'll fulfill my promise." Yunho whispered into my ear, and I gave him a smirk for a response. He picked me up bridal-style, and walked upstairs to our room.

He laid me on Jongho's bed, and went across the room to help Jongho with his chemistry homework. I went on my phone, and saw something on my news app. "Park Soojin has been arrested for 3 counts of murder and abuse to a minor." It said. I was shocked, and I never realized how fucked up in the head she really was. "Yunho. Soojin got arrested." I said, and showed him my screen. He had the same reaction as I did. "At least you'll be left alone." That's all he said to me.

I went back to what I was doing, and I couldn't move around because of my back. Eventually, I fell asleep from the pain relievers I found in Jongho's drawer.

**~Jongho POV~**

Yunho was helping me with my chemistry homework, and we were secretly talking about prom plans. "So, what do you want to do?" Yunho asked me. I honestly didn't know, so I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well, we need to figure it out. I honestly vote for staying home, having a nice dinner while the others are at prom, and taking the innocent one's virginity." He said, and pointed to Paris, who wasn't paying anyone any attention. "Paris." I called, and she ignored me. I got up, walked to my bed, and pulled out her airpods.

"Do you need my assistance, sir?" She asked, and I sat on the bed. "Be careful." She grumbled, clearly in pain. "Sorry, but what do you want to do for prom in two weeks?" I asked, and she turned off her phone to answer me. I love that she's respectful, even when she is in a fragile state. "Honestly, i would just rather stay home. I'm not a social person, besides with ATEEZ." She said, and I glanced at Yunho. "Well, I went to prom last year since Yunho invited me, so I don't care what we do." I went back to my desk so that I would stop shaking the bed, and Yunho went back to helping me. 

After a while, we finished the work, and Yunho went to check on Paris. "Um, Jongho? You wouldn't happen to have sleep medicine in your drawer, would you?" I heard. "Yeah, why?" I asked, with a hint of worry in my voice. "Damn it. Well, the child found them, and is unconscious." He said, and I ran over to my bed, where I saw Paris with a bottle in her hand. I looked closer, and it wasn't sleep medicine. It was pain relievers. "Yunho, you idiot. It's pain relievers." I grumbled. I looked into the bottle, and was relieved that she didn't take them all.

"Well, this is interesting." I said, and Yunho held onto my waist from behind. "I can't wait to wreck that pretty pussy of hers." He whispered, and I laughed. "Can you not be horny for five minutes?" I asked, and he just kissed my neck for an answer. "You know I'm not wrong, I mean look at her. She's so damn hot, from the hair to the ass, it's like an angel." He had a good point. She had beautiful blue hair, literally **perfect** skin, a beautiful figure, and the way she slept was so adorable. I caressed her cheek with two fingers, and she held onto them like a small child. I silently squealed, and Yunho rested his head on my shoulder. The moment only lasted for a few seconds.

Hongjoong busted the door open, scaring the hell out of me. He looked at Paris, then at us. "She's out cold, what do you want?" I asked, and Hongjoong pointed downstairs. "They found her. Her parents found her, and I'm scared." He was shaking, so I ran to the door. "Yunho, make sure she wakes up." I said, and ran downstairs.

**~Seonghwa POV~**

I was in the living room, when I heard someone bang on the door. I went to go see who it was, and I didn't recognize them. I opened the door, and they pushed me down to get inside. "Wait, who are you?" I asked as I was getting onto my feet. "Where is she?" The man asked, and I realized who he was asking about. "Give me a second, sir." I said, and I ran to get Hongjoong. He was in the kitchen, making food. "Hongjoong!" I yelled, and he stopped to listen. "Who's in the living room?" He asked, and I pointed upstairs. "Her parents, and I think they're drunk." I whispered, and he bolted upstairs. I went back into the living room, and saw her mother take out a flask. "Ma'am, we don't drink in this house." I said calmly, and she didn't understand me. The man, i assume her husband, glared at me.

I heard someone come down the stairs, and turned around. It was Jongho and Hongjoong. "You!" The man said when he saw Jongho. "You. . ." Jongho growled, and I just backed away. Hongjoong just stood beside me, and he was shaking. "Where the fuck is my daughter?" I heard, and Jongho snapped.

**~Jongho POV~**

I ran downstairs, and saw her father. "You!" He yelled when he saw me. "You. . ." I growled, and walked towards him cautiously. "Where the fuck is my daughter?" He yelled, and I finally snapped. "Your daughter? When did that title ever go through that thick fucking skull of yours?!" I yelled, and his reaction made me laugh my ass off. "Young man, respect your elders!" Her mom yelled at me, and I laughed even harder. "You're not even from here, are you? I didn't think so, so shut the fuck up." I started to make my way back upstairs, when I saw Yunho come out of our room with Paris. "Yunho, not a good time." I said, and he gave me a concerned look. "You know what, i think it is a good time. Come on down." I saw him hold onto something, and it was Paris. "Babe, you alright?" I asked, looking back at her mom and stepdad. 

She held onto Yunho, and they walked down the stairs. When Paris saw her mom, she freaked out. And not in a good way. "No! Don't let them take me!" She said, and tried to go back upstairs. I ran to get her, and I hugged her tightly. Those pain relievers did a good job, because she hugged me back. "I won't let them hurt you again, baby. I promise." I whispered in her ear, and she calmed down a little bit. 

We walked over to the living room, and her mother tried to grab her. "You're coming home, now." She yelled, and Paris held onto me for dear life. "Get your sausage hands off of my girlfriend!" I said, and managed to get her mom's hands off of her. "Emily, she needs to learn that we don't tolerate running away." Her stepdad grabbed her wrist, and tried to beat her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yunho finally had enough. Her stepdad let go of her, and she ran into my arms. "I'm calling the cops. This has gone way too far." Mingi yelled to us, and I handed Paris over to Wooyoung. "Take her upstairs and don't come down until I say." I said, and he obeyed. "Cops are on their way." Mingi yelled again, and I just stood there yelling at her stepdad until the police came. They were arrested for illegal drug use, child abuse, and a bunch of other stuff.

Once everyone calmed down, Hongjoong gathered us together. "Alright. One, we need to protect Paris with our lives. She is in a bad place, and is very fragile. Two, I am allowing sexual activity until 1 am. Use your time wisely." He said, and San immediately ran to get Wooyoung. "There he goes." I joked, and everyone laughed at my joke. I felt Yunho sneak behind me, and he started kissing my neck roughly. "Yunho, i swear to god, wait a second." I said sarcastically. He grabbed my hand, and dragged me upstairs. I opened the door to our room, and San was making out with Wooyoung in front of Paris. "Guys, seriously?" I asked, and they ran out of the room.

Yunho pushed me onto my bed, since Paris was on his bed and we were waiting a few minutes to ask her. 

**~Yunho POV~**

When San dragged Wooyoung out of our room, I pushed Jongho onto his bed. I started kissing him passionately, and he responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. I started getting rougher, and he tried to use his tongue to ask for entrance. I let him in, and he pulled me onto the bed without missing a beat. I groaned a little bit, and he heard it.

He started unbuttoning my shirt, and I stopped him. He looked at me confused, and I looked behind me. Paris was sitting on my bed, looking through one of her books. "Paris, wanna join?" I asked, and she was shocked. "B-but I'm a minor." She answered, and I laughed. "If age was a problem, do you think Jongho would be the person he is today?" I asked, and she realized what I meant.

"Well, I guess you do have a point." She admitted, and Jongho let me deal with her since I'm 18 and more experienced. He switched places with her, and I got on top of her. "You ready?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I started kissing her like I did Jongho, and she picked up really quick on the technique that I used. Once she got used to it, I started going faster, and eventually started going down to her neck. I started sucking on it, leaving dark purple hickeys to say that she's mine. I heard a moan escape her lips, and I started to unbutton her shirt. She got nervous, and I distracted her.

**~Paris POV~**

When Yunho started to unbutton my shirt, I realized that we were actually doing this. I got nervous, and he just pulled off Jongho's shirt, exposing my bra. He removed that, and started squeezing my left breast while kissing on my right one. I moaned quietly, and he heard me. "Please keep moaning, gongjunim." I heard from across the room. I looked over Yunho's shoulder, and saw Jongho masturbating. "What the-" Yunho slid my jeans off, making me forget what I was gonna say. "What do we have here, miss Gray?" He asked while looking at my soaked underwear. I didn't know how to explain it, so I just bit my lip to keep my mouth shut. 

Yunho started kissing my thighs, making me moan louder. He slid off my underwear, making me completely naked. I was honestly scared, but I resisted being a pussy and chickening out. I felt a finger rubbing my clit, and I tried to keep my moans to myself. I obviously failed miserably. "You like that?" Yunho asked, and I couldn't answer. He inserted a finger into me, and I moaned loudly. He inserted another finger, and started pumping those two fingers into my pussy. I had to get used to it, but I couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Daddy~" I moaned, and he smirked. "Jongho is daddy, I am oppa." He started going faster, and kept increasing his pace until he found my sweet spot. When he did, I fell backwards in pleasure. "Oppa." I moaned, and he pulled out his fingers, making me feel empty. "O-oppa, please. Just fuck me already, i can't take it anymore." I begged, and it worked. "Alright. For you, kitten." He said, and unzipped his pants. He pulled them off, exposing his hard cock. "Look what your fine ass did, baby. Do you know what this means?" He looked down, then at me. "Did i do something wrong?" I asked, fear lurking in my voice. 

He didn't answer me, but he did pull off his boxers. He started stroking his bulge, making me wet for him. Just hearing him groan at his own measures made me insane with lust. "Stop teasing me, oppa." I whispered into his ear, and he pulled me off the bed and into the floor. "Get on your knees for oppa." He said, and I did as I was told. He positioned my head to where my mouth was in front of the tip. I licked it just to tease him, and his hips jerked, making it go into my mouth. "Suck my cock, babygirl. Oppa needs to release." He groaned, and I bobbed my head up and down. He moaned, and he thrusted himself deep into my mouth. I gagged, and he pulled it out. I struggled to catch my breath, and he put me back on the bed.

"You alright?" Jongho asked, and I gave a thumbs-up. "That's good. Now, the million-dollar question. Who's gonna take it?" He said, and my eyes grew huge. Thankfully, Hongjoong told us to go to bed before we could do anything. Yunho glared at me seductively, and I gulped hard. "We're not done with you, yet." He whispered into my ear, and turned off the light. He pulled me into his bed, and I fell asleep.


End file.
